When the Juice is Gone
by squeaken1
Summary: Merlin casts a spell sending the Juice family to the Living world, removing memories of the Neitherworld and Lydia. It also erased Lydia's memories. It's final part transformed Beetlejuice and Donny into teenagers. Will things ever be set right?
1. A Hungry Magician

**When the Juice is Gone **

**Chapter 1**

**A Hungry Magician**

It was a cold, dark night in the kingdom of Camelot. The dark clouds drenched the ground with rain, flooding the moat that surrounded King Arthur's castle. Within this stone-built dwelling, a magician known as Merlin paced back and forth in the dungeon. Here he was placed as punishment for trying to rid the kingdom of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Normally he would use his magic as means of escape, but he had no where else to go. His vulture, Nibbler, had abandoned him about two years ago, shortly after his sentence of a century in the dungeon.

Though all seemed gloomy for the magician, there was still hope in his eyes. He may have lost all trust from the royal family, but that didn't mean he couldn't take his own revenge. There was only one person that got in his way; only one fool of a ghost who dared to defeat the great Merlin. By name, Beetlejuice was the one to blame. Beetlejuice was the one who got in the way. If that jester didn't pull the Board from the Bone, he would have gotten rid of the King and Queen by now. That infernal girl of his, Princess Lydia from Gull, was no help either.

The magician knew better. Princess Lydia was not among the ghosts and ghouls. She was, in fact, among the living, flesh and all. No mere mortal, ghost, or ghoul could tell by first glance. Merlin's senses were more enhanced, due to his magic. He wasn't easily fooled. She was the brain that fed the dimwitted Ghost with the Most's mind. She meant a lot to him. So, because of both of their acts, they had to pay. No one messed with Merlin and got away with it.

His yellow eyes peered into his cauldron, watching his potion simmer. It was just about ready for him to conjure his spell. Then, and only then, will he be able to escape this musty dungeon and move on to bigger and greater things. His revenge would finally begin.

"What fun this will be," Merlin chuckled to himself, rubbing his pale-blue hands together. "Get ready to loose everything you knew, my dear Beetlejuice and Lydia!"

As if in meditation, the magician closed his eyes, calming his face. He thrust his scrawny hands above his potion, causing it to erupt with a lime-green smoke.

"Bring slumber to the face

Of the ghost with disgrace

Turn back the clock to an age

When teen blood filled this Mage"

Merlin waved his hands in the air, his beard twisting and turning with them. His body waved as if in an attempt of a dance.

"The foursome family of Juice

Will never again run loose

Trapped in the world of the living they'll be

Without a single trace of memory"

The potion boiled and steamed, turning into a sweet shade of magenta. His voice squealed with passion as he continued the spell, not a care if others from beyond the walls heard.

"The girl of Deetz will be the same

No memory of when Beetlejuice came

All thoughts within her head

Will never be of the world of the dead"

His voice became grave, a wide, evil smile stretching across his face. His spell was almost complete.

"As for the Ghost with the Most

He will never be able to boast

About the curse of his name

That once brought him fame

"The family of Juice may never return

Until the day Lydia learns

The chant in which she discovered

From the book of her late mother!"

With that, his spell was complete. Yellow energy erupted from his cauldron, striking the ceiling like a missal. It could be seen for miles, endlessly rising into the sky. Only one man knew what came next. Only one man knew where it was heading. Only one man knew where it would end. That man, Merlin by name, laughed maniacally into the night, disappearing from his prison cell.


	2. The Outcasted New

**Chapter 2**

**The Outcasted New**

"Lydia! Time to get up!" the voice of Delia Deetz sang throughout the hall of a white home within the town of Peaceful Pine.

"Yes, Mother," the teenage girl, Lydia, sighed. She was not looking forward to getting up that morning. It would be her first day at a public school, but she was afraid she wouldn't find anyone to befriend. Her two friends, Bertha and Prudence, were left at her old school. She would be all alone throughout the day. A feeling of reassurance had drifted through her the night before, but she had forgotten what it was exactly. Only a hint of it seeped in her memories, being that someone would be there. But who could it possibly be? Her friends were attending another school. She knew not a soul that attended the public school.

Lydia knew she had no other choice; she had to go to school. So, she rolled out of bed and began to prepare herself for school. A shower, a teeth-cleaning, a wardrobe change, and a breakfast was all she needed. Of course, a bathroom break did fit into that list somewhere. It didn't matter much, as long as everything was set for her first day at public school, away from her enemy: Claire Brewster. Lydia wouldn't normally label someone with such a title, but Claire had harassed her all through her school life; that is, her school life in Connecticut. She had lived in New York once before, but that was another story.

As if blocks of lead were harnessed to her ankles, Lydia sluggishly made her way down the steps, making a turn towards the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air, growing stronger with each step she took. With little effort, her feet came to a halt. Her body shadowed the kitchen entrance, her eyes gazing at the sight.

Her father, Charles Deetz, sat at the table with a newspaper, unaware of Lydia's presence. Three empty plates rested against the wooden table, light sparkling off of their clean edges. Meanwhile, Lydia's step-mother, Delia, was slaving over the stove on the other side of the kitchen. She seemed to be working very hard on her scrambled eggs and bacon, trying not to burn the meal. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she concentrated hard on her cooking.

"Relax, Mother. It's eggs and bacon, which is not that difficult to make," Lydia said, seating herself next to her father, who jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You can never be too careful, Lydia-dear," Delia replied, finishing the last of her home-cooked meal.

Charles said nothing, eying his daughter. She was wearing black clothing with his least favorite of her outfits: fishnet gloves and stockings. "Pumpkin, are you sure you want to wear those fishnets on your first day? First impressions are very important, you know."

Lydia turned to him, not paying much attention to Delia serving their breakfast. "Yes, Father. I'm going to school as myself. I want people to know me as who I am."

"The fishnets might be a bit much, though..." he muttered.

"If they don't accept me for the way I dress, they weren't my type of people anyway," Lydia explained, taking a bite of her eggs.

"I was just checking," Charles stated, not wanting to go on any further. He knew that he needed to give her some freedom of expression. She was a teenager, after all.

With one loud snore competing with the next, a teenage boy laid upside-down upon his bed. He was a bit unusual, which anyone could figure out at first glance. His skin was stained a light shade of purple, while his fingertips wore a bright red tone. His crooked, misshapen teeth were coated in green, due to his lack of oral hygiene. Even though no one showed interest in his appearance, he was rather proud of it.

The boy kept on snoring, dreaming of beetles leaping over an electric fence. That is, until his door burst open, revealing another teenage boy with the same skin complexion.

"It's almost time for school, Beetlejuice!" the boy at the door explained, his white teeth nearly blinding the other boy known as Beetlejuice.

"Gah! What did you do, install a florescent light in your teeth?" Beetlejuice complained. "It's burning my eyes!" With that said, Beetlejuice's eyeballs literally burned to a crisp. After a second, they appeared back in place, as if nothing happened.

"Actually, I just brushed them," the other boy honestly explained.

"That's one powerful toothbrush. I wonder if he uses a wax buffer," Beetlejuice said, more so to himself. He smiled at the thought of the boy, known as Donny, attempting to 'wax buffer' his teeth.

"Come on, Brother! Don't you want to get to school and meet new people?" Donny had a big smile on his face as he spoke, just as he had when he stepped into the room.

"I'd rather lick a toilet seat. Really, I would. You know where I could find one?" Beetlejuice sat up in bead and watched his brother.

"Very well then," Donny said, leaving the room. It was strange to Beetlejuice. Normally he would be forced out of bed on a school day. Oh well, it didn't bother him all that much. So, Beetlejuice just went back to sleep, resting his head onto the foot of his bed again.

A couple minutes later, his door opened yet again. Beetlejuice didn't open his eyes this time. He just kept on dreaming, unaware of what was about to happen. Footsteps made their way towards him, making a stop at his bed. Without hesitation, two small hands pulled him out of bed, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ma! I was in the middle of sleeping!" Beetlejuice bickered, getting to his feet.

"I don't care. Get your stinky butt moving! You need to leave for school in five minutes!" The short, plump woman glared at her son, holding her hands at her hips.

"But, Ma, I don't wanna go to school!" Beetlejuice whined, about ready to return to his mess of a bed.

"No buts, Junior. It's either go to school, or I'm hiding those salted beetle snacks you like so much," the mother warned, keeping a stern tone.

"Oh, alright," Beetlejuice signed in defeat. With a snap of his fingers, he changed from his beetle-themed pajamas to a black and white striped shirt with blue jeans. He didn't even want to think about combing his hair or brushing his teeth. The thought would just make him feel queasy.

"Good. Now join your brother downstairs and go to school together," his mother said, wading her way out of the swamp of a room.

"All right," Beetlejuice groaned, following his mother.

The boy just followed his mother through the house, not expressing a word or emotion to her. He didn't understand why he had to attend school. They all knew that he wasn't going to use any of the information they taught ever again. It just didn't make any sense. What was worse was that he had to go to school with his younger brother, Donny. He saw enough of him at home, never mind school. The guy just drove him crazy most of the time! There was no one that ever understood him. No one ever could enjoy his love for bugs or his sense of humor. He was all alone.

"Junior!" the voice of his father beamed, interrupting his thoughts. "Stay out of trouble when you're at school. Work hard on your assignments!"

"And stay clean," his mother added.

"Yuck!" Beetlejuice cringed up his nose and stuck out his green, striped tongue in disgust. Those were the two words he hated: work and clean. The mere mention was utterly repulsive, and not in a way he liked.

"Come on, Beetlejuice! Listen to Mom and Dad! After all, doing well in school opens new doors to opportunity!" Donny chimed in, grinning at his brother.

"Yeah, whatever," Beetlejuice spat, crossing his arms. "Let's just go and get this school thing done and over with."

"That's the spirit, Brother!" Donny chirped, putting an arm around his sibling as they left the house.

"That doesn't mean we're buddy-buddy!" Beetlejuice snarled, throwing Donny's hand away.

With a loud chime, the school bell yelled at the students who lingered in the hallways, signaling their last chance to get to class. Some students darted through the halls with super speed, while others slouched and sluggishly strolled to their destination.

"Now," a woman's voice sang from an English classroom, "before we begin, I'd like to introduce two new students today: Ms. Lydia Deetz and Mr. Beetle Juice." She glanced over her paper, trying to pinpoint the two teenagers within the ocean of desks. Not one student moved. "Come on, now. At least stand up for the class to know who you are."

Without hesitation, Lydia and Beetlejuice stood up, expressing no emotion. Lydia waved slightly, while Beetlejuice scratched his bottom.

"Would you like to say anything about yourselves to the class?" the teacher questioned, peering over her glasses.

"Well," Lydia began, "I just transferred here from another school in the area…"

"Which one?" a student asked.

"That high-class girl school!" another student obnoxiously shouted.

Lydia just glanced at her desk and sat back down, not sharing another word. It was only first period, and she already felt horrible! She just hoped that there would be someone that didn't judge her for where she came from. It would make school not so depressing.

"Be nice, class! It's her first day!" the teacher lectured, waving a finger at them.

"Well, as for me," Beetlejuice began, "you can just call me BJ. Oh, and if you have any spare beetles, you can give them to me!"

The whole class, excluding Lydia, looked at him in disgust. Why would be bring up such a thing? He was one strange child. As for Lydia, she burst out laughing, losing control of herself. It put Beetlejuice in a state of bewilderment. Someone had actually laughed at something he said. Was he dreaming, or was she just being mean? Either way, it flattered him.

That's when it dawned on him. He had seen her face before, he knew he had; but when and where? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember where he and his family came from, before they moved into Peaceful Pines! Something fishy was going on around here; he could feel it in his gut!

"If you haven't realized it yet," the teacher said as Beetlejuice sat back down, "my name is Ms. Windby."

"Ms. Wind-Bag if you ask me," Beetlejuice scoffed, chuckling with a snort shortly after.

"So, for today, we are going to work on a project. And yes, you all get to choose your partners," Ms. Windby said with glee, as if she hadn't heard Beetlejuice's remark.

Before she could continue explaining what the project was, Beetlejuice climbed onto his desk, shrieking at the top of his lungs, "Who wants to be my partner?" He brought his crooked, green teeth to a smile, receiving odd glances from others. His only other response was the slight chuckles from Lydia.

"A-_hem!_" Ms. Windby rolled a glare at him, tapping her foot. "I will not tolerate this behavior! Sit back down, or I'm calling your parents!"

"You don't have to be such a party pooper!" Beetlejuice grunted, transforming into a turd with a party hat. The whole class gasped, just before he changed back into his usual form. "What?"

He didn't receive a response. The class just stared at him, even when the teacher began to explain the assignment.


End file.
